


Happiness is a Map

by silverinerivers



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Dating, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Reunions, Road Trips, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 11:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverinerivers/pseuds/silverinerivers
Summary: Gon swallows his laugh and tilts his head. “It looks great, just like the six you tried before. You look amazing in everything Killua, I think you should just get them all if you’re having trouble deciding.”Killua sighs. “You’re so much worse at this than Alluka. I know you’re just saying it, but then again you did wear only forest green for most of your life.”Gon grins. “I love you too, and I’ll wait for you at the shop next door!”Killua sticks his tongue out and twirls back into the changeroom.(or snapshots of Gon and Killua’s relationship when they first get together. Some things are definitely different, but other things stay the same)
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 16
Kudos: 229





	Happiness is a Map

**Author's Note:**

> Title is based off a line in Cowboy Bebop ep 24. It was something along the lines of "happiness comes in the shape of a map", which I thought was kind of cute and inspired this work to take form.

The expanse of the world seems to stretch out a bit wider than when they were kids. Somewhere out in the horizon, there’s full of potential pit stops, world wonders, and kind people. There’s no certain purpose to any of these places, so they can stop at any time. They’re not chasing and they’re not hiding. It’s a kind of freedom Killua isn’t used to. Back then, his itinerary was composed of just two words: _follow Gon._ Now Gon asks him where to next, and Killua still finds it hard to stop holding his own voice back in a world that doesn’t require that of him anymore.

Gon loops his hand in Killua’s, and the world expands just a bit further out. The horizon looks so far, so bright, and endless – and Killua wonders how he ever got so lucky to end up here.

* * *

They stop on a beach on a clear summer day. Gon fusses over a tube of sunscreen while Killua recoils from it. Gon laughs as he tackles Killua into the sand.

“Ha! I win, so you have to sit still while I do you okay?” Gon declares victoriously.

“You’re already on top of me.” Killua grumbles.

Gon scoots back and pulls Killua up. “There, better?”

He uncaps the tube and squeezes out a generous amount. Killua groans at the sight. “That’s too much isn’t it?”

Gon smacks both his hands together, shaking his head. “Nope, now stay still.” Killua shudders in response.

“What’s your deal with sunscreen Killua?” Gon sighs, smoothing circles into Killua’s chest. Killua looks down and really takes in the difference in their complexions. Gon’s bronze skin feels several shades too dark when pressed against Killua’s pale tones. The stark contrast reminds Killua again, of how different they are.

“It’s too sticky and gross okay?” Killua replies, exasperated.

Gon chuckles lightly as he moves up to Killua’s shoulders. The sound is deeper than Killua remembers; a reminder of the time they’ve spent apart. “We’ve survived how many deadly battles now? Yet sticky sunscreen is what gets you?” What Gon leaves unspoken is that he knows how strong Killua is, but he can’t help wanting to protect what he can, however little. So, Killua lets him.

Gon digs his fingers in, pressing and lingering a bit too long at knots just above Killua’s clavicle. It takes Killua several moments to figure out that Gon’s giving him a massage. The old Killua would have asked Gon why he’s doing that; the new him knows why.

They take to the beach volleyball courts at Gon’s insistence and end up make quite a scene. Gon’s arms are steady and protect the edges of the court while Killua surprises everyone with his speedy jumps at the net. But there’s also a few (quite literal) slip-ups in the sand, a decimating serve (and one limp volleyball), and a crumpled net. They stick to the beach umbrellas after that.

“You should’ve stayed in your area dumbass.” Killua chastises, smearing on another blob of sunscreen onto his bare chest at Gon's insistence.

Gon shrugs. “It’s a team sport, I was just trying to be a team player!”

“It's actually 2v2 and I was _going to get it_. What, were you trying to impress me by stealing my thunder or something?”

“So what if I was?”

Killua snorts. “Better luck next time!”

Gon smiles back. It didn’t matter that the net collapsed on both of them and that they had to pay for the very much dead volleyball. He relishes in the promise that there will be a next time. There will be many next times.

* * *

They’ve trekked up the highest snowy peaks, weaved through far-off villages, and dove into waters off islands so remote they probably aren’t even on maps. In all those adventures, Gon takes in how Killua’s eyes gleam at places he hasn’t seen before. Killua is getting better at letting himself go, at showing small vulnerabilities that Gon’s never noticed before. Now he’s actively searching for it, because Killua’s trust is a treasure he won’t ever abuse again.

But right now, Killua’s eyes are sparkling brighter than they ever have, mouth salivating at the enormous mountain of chocolate cake before them. Gon giggles at the sight and Killua smacks him.

“If you don’t stop staring at me soon, I’m just going to start eating without you.” Killua says.

“That’s okay, you eat. I’ll keep staring.” Gon says back cheekily and loops his arm in Killua’s.

“You’re lucky that’s my left arm.” Killua frowns, but he’s already in motion, sinking his fork into the multi-layer truffle cake.

He doesn’t shake Gon off and instead stuffs a bite occasionally into his mouth. It’s not like Gon doesn’t like chocolate per say, he just likes Killua more.

It’s funny that when they were apart, Killua’s mind was full of pensive poetry. Maybe he was building up the moment to be better than it was. In the end, it’s not a breathtaking memory. The sun doesn’t shine at just the right angle and Gon doesn’t jump into his arms or anything like the movies. In fact, that day it was pouring, and he was rushed inside before the thought of kissing in the rain even crossed his mind. They spend half an hour showering and drying off before sharing a decent conversation and by then, the moment’s gone.

What comes instead flows easily like before – light bickers and jabs, warm gazes and smiles. But there’s also a natural progression that gradually slips in without Killua realizing, like the result of training and age. They’re taller, broader, stronger. Their fingers interlace now out of habit; when they sit side by side, they lean into each other as if they’re two magnets.

Being together in person, the power of touch is not lost upon Killua. It’s a kind of intimacy he’s not familiar with, but he is familiar with Gon. Flinches turn into shivers, and shivers gradually melt into acceptance, then desire.

* * *

“Why can’t you just wait for me? I’m almost done here.” Killua’s on the other side of the curtains while Gon waits on a stool outside, a shopping bag resting on his lap.

“See, if I waited for you to confess, I would’ve been waiting forever. This feels kind of similar.” Gon replies cheerfully.

There’s a short pause on the other side. “Is that why that came out of nowhere?”

“Yeah. I couldn’t wait anymore. I didn’t want to rush you, but I missed you too much. At a certain point, it felt like I was lying to you by not saying anything, so I had to say it. I really wanted you to do it first though, so I knew I wasn’t pressuring you to love me back.”

Killua opens the curtains, dressed in a navy long sleeve and beige khakis. There’s a light pink dusting his cheeks.

“I wouldn’t say it back just to make you happy Gon.”

“I know, but you’ve done a lot for me. I wanted to be extra sure this is something you wanted.”

“If you waited until we actually met up, you’d know how much I wanted this! I didn’t want to tell you something so damn important _over the phone._ ” Killua blurts out, crossing his arms.

Gon pouts. “Sorry, you were always more patient than me. We weren’t going to meet for _months_. There was a lot I wanted to say to you as your boyfriend.”

Killua sinks his head further into the neck of his shirt and sniffs. “I remember, you said a lot, texted a lot too. Alluka saw some you know? That conversation was one of the _worst_.”

Gon snorts. “I’m sorry, but not that sorry. She cut the time I was waiting to see you by half!”

“Yeah and the cost of that was one mortified big brother when your sister tells you to _go and get it on already_. Don’t _laugh_ at me. Okay, so how does this look?”

Gon swallows his laugh and tilts his head. “It looks great, just like the six you tried before. You look amazing in everything Killua, I think you should just get them all if you’re having trouble deciding.”

Killua sighs. “You’re so much worse at this than Alluka. I know you’re just saying it, but then again you did wear only forest green for most of your life.”

Gon grins. “I love you too, and I’ll wait for you at the shop next door!”

Killua sticks his tongue out and twirls back into the changeroom.

It feels natural being with Killua again, but sometimes he forgets that they’re dating now. In the beginning, even Gon forgets that he’s allowed to be with Killua in that way. That he can interweave their fingers and link their lives, that he can lean down ever so slightly and plant a kiss on Killua’s cheek, brushing it with colour, that he can make Killua moan mindlessly if he swipes his tongue up his inner thigh just right.

Killua doesn’t initiate all that often. Gon’s always made that clear what he's okay with and what he wants, but Killua’s still shy half the time and that somehow makes it all the more endearing. Gon doesn’t mind, because there are rare moments when he does, when the fire on Killua’s lips and the tightness of his grasp convinces Gon that Killua’s wanted this all his life.

Gon counts his blessings every night underneath the starlit skies. Every once in a while, he asks Alluka if she would like Killua back, and this time she retorts with apt attitude that he’s not spending enough time with her brother on their honeymoon if he’s calling her so often. Gon laughs and replies that it’s not their honeymoon and even if it was, who spends 6 months on their honeymoon?

Killua interrupts and argues he’s not a commodity to the amusement of both Gon and Alluka. But his soft eyes read like he’d be pretty happy if they were on a 6-month honeymoon, or a 6-month anything, whatever this is. It isn’t what he imagined when they first got together, this whirlwind adventure.

It’s a strange and wondrous feeling, living a journey that has no end.

* * *

“We don’t need a map Killua. Happiness is a map, why don’t we just follow that?”

“What does that even mean? Besides, I would be happier with a _map._ I don’t want to get lost and get stuck in a cavern overnight again.” Killua grumbles.

“But that was such a fun night. Killua gets surprisingly cuddly when it’s cold out, well, more than cuddly.” Gon teases.

“Shut up, urgh.” Killua bites back forcibly, retreating into himself. He should really be more used to this by now.

There are times when Gon undresses Killua tenderly, touches him so slowly it makes Killua arch and dance right into Gon’s hands.

There are other times when Gon tackles him to the bed with a fierce passion and Killua lets him tear him apart in the most delectable way.

This time though, Killua is the one who pins Gon down. Gon smirks up at him, golden eyes shining.

“What’s the occasion?” Gon asks, rolling his hips into Killua suggestively.

Killua shrugs but he’s sporting one of his classic Cheshire cat grins. “You always look like you have so much fun teasing me while on top. I figured I’d have a go.”

Afterwards, Gon curls into Killua with a content sigh. “Did you research how to _do that_?”

“No, was I supposed to?” Killua mumbles sleepily.

“How are you so smart at everything, even this? You have to teach me how to do that to you.” Gon half-protests.

In response, Killua yawns and pats the top of Gon’s head like he’s a snooze button.

They pass through a night festival and nearly try all the food stalls. Gon wins a strength challenge game and hands Killua the prize as a declaration of love: a giant stuffed dog half his height and three times his width. Killua spends the rest of the night with it slung over one shoulder.

“I looove you Kil-lu-ahhhh.” Gon slurs with the biggest, dumbest smile on his face. He’s taken one too many sips of sake, and it shows. But Gon’s said it enough times that Killua knows it’s not a drunken ramble but more of a default state.

Killua swings his free arm around Gon’s shoulder.

“I love you too, now let’s get back before you can’t walk anymore. I can’t carry both of you.”

As he drags Gon out through the exit with the huge stuffed dog in tow, Killua muses that if happiness is a map, then his itinerary is still _follow Gon_ after all.

* * *

“Are you going to miss this?” Gon asks, bouncing on the bed.

“Yeah, but I’ve also missed Alluka. I think we’ve had a good trip, and it’ll be good to take a breather.” Killua replies.

“Yeah but you know what I’m going to miss?”

“Did you ask me just to get me to ask you the same thing back?” Killua snickers.

“Okay you caught me. What I’m going to miss, is the privacy.” Gon says triumphantly.

Killua sputters in return at the insinuation. “Okay, so some ground rules. Walls are thin, we will have to be _quiet_. And if we’re sharing a room, you’re going to have to keep your hands to yourself.”

“But I like it best when Killua fails to be quiet.” Gon teases, inching closer to Killua’s side.

“Well, we can still be loud tonight. I know that’s what you wanted me to say geez.”

“Only if you want to.”

Killua does, and when Gon presses so close in him, flush against his ass, he really fails to hold his voice back. Gon mouths at Killua’s neck, sucking just hard enough to make Killua gasp.

“No more obvious hickeys either!” Killua hisses back.

Gon chuckles breathlessly against his ear. “It’s not my fault Killua bruises so easy.”

“You just like making me hide it in public, possessive b-bastard.” Killua stutters against Gon’s thrust.

“No, I like it because it means Killua’s mine.”

Killua starts to reply but then Gon reaches around his hip and wraps his hand around his hard cock and smears the words out of his mind with a few synchronized strokes.

“You’re mine, right?” Gon pants into Killua’s shoulder.

Killua bites his lip. Gon’s relentless, and he’s _so close._ “I’ve been yours, fuck, since – since I ah, met you.”

Gon stops for a second and Killua makes a pleading, whining sound despite himself. Then without a warning, Gon picks up the pace again, faster, more desperate, tipping Killua over the edge with a drawn-out sob. Gon joins him moments later, collapsing beside Killua.

“I’m yours too, you know?” Gon says a few heartbeats later.

Killua nods and leans to kiss Gon, as if he’s sealing a promise.

“We’ll have to get better at the quiet discreet thing.” Killua whispers after they clean up.

“Sure, though it’s not like Alluka doesn’t know what I want to do to you. You did say she saw my texts from before.” Gon says shamelessly.

“You’re going to _ruin me_ Gon.”

“I thought I just did.”

Killua audibly groans into his pillow and rolls away. Gon goes in for the spoon anyway, nuzzles against Killua’s neck and squeezes himself closer against Killua’s backside, skin hot against skin.

* * *

“Did you not miss me _at all_ Alluka?” Killua groans.

Alluka laughs brightly. “Nah, feel free to extend your honeymoon for another year or two.”

Killua rolls his eyes; Gon smiles. “Thanks for lending Killua to me! But I think we’re good for now, if you’ll have us back.”

“Of course, will you stay around for a while?” Alluka asks. It’s a rhetorical question, but Killua appreciates the gesture.

“For as long as you’ll both have me.” Gon replies easily.


End file.
